Pokémon: Universe
by SquiddlyDiddly
Summary: After getting back from yet another mission with the Crystal Gems, Steven encounters something very... unexpected. Rating may go up.


**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to my first fanfiction to be posted on this site. I've always loved reading fanfics, but just thought recently to write my own. I hope you enjoy reading my first attempt at writing a full-fledged story; Pokemon: Universe!**

 **Summary: After getting back from yet another mission with the Crystal Gems, Steven encounters something very... unexpected.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or Steven Universe in any way or form. Their ownership belongs directly to Nintendo and Rebecca Sugar respectively.**

Human Speak: "Hey!"

Poké Speak: "Hey!"

Thoughts: _"Huh..."_

 _Chapter 1: Don't Trust Strange Objects_

Beach City.

A small town out by, you guessed it, a beach. While it may seem like a fairly normal, sleepy tow, it definitely has it's fair share of out-of-the-ordinary occurrences, and it's up to the Crystal Gems, a small group of alien beings whose forms rely on the power of the gems embedded into their bodies, to drive out the less than friendly happenings. The Crystal Gems consist of five gems, two of which are recently recruited, and a half-gem, half-human hybrid named Steven, the son of their former leader, Rose Quartz. They are survivors of an interstellar civil war, between a place called Homeworld, and the rebels who fought to protect the earth from being wiped off of their star system.

Steven, a slightly pudgy boy with short, curly black hair and a pink shirt with a star on it, walked lightly on the sand of Beach City, humming to himself as he strolled towards his destination, Funland, where he promised Connie he would meet her, so they could spend the day riding some of the attractions and playing some games together. He also just got back from a mission with the Gems, which involved yet another stray gem monster. It was resolved rather easily with the four of them, and he couldn't wait to see Connie and tell her all about it.

However, on the way, something seemed to catch his eye.

"Huh?" Steven asked, as he gazed upon a peculiar sight, even in a town like Beach City. A large, purple disk that was slightly spinning floated innocently in the air, just sitting there, as if waiting for someone to come by and interact with it. "The Gems never told me about big, round, floating things... Well, besides the red eye," Steven wondered aloud, staring at the strange object. "I wonder what it's doing here? It doesn't seem to be harming anything, though, so I'm sure it's fine!" Steven decided, beginning to walk away. As if the disk was offended that it was being ignored, it seemed to puff up slightly bigger, and began to pull everything slightly towards it. Steven noticed, and turned around, eyes widening as he realized this thing could be a lot more dangerous than he originally thought. "Uh, maybe I waved this thing off too quickly, heh," Steven sheepishly muttered. "The Gems need to see this thing, and fast." Steven nodded, and ran off towards the Temple, the home of the Crystal Gems.

Steven quickly bounded up the steps of the temple and burst through the door. The Crystal Gems were inside, set to their own respective activities. Pearl, a lanky, pale-skinned woman, was setting Steven's bed for him. She has a gem embedded into her forehead, with slightly orange hair, pointed back into a cone. Amethyst was in the kitchen, eating whatever concoction she had come up with. Amethyst is a short, stout purple woman. She has a gem of her own, but hers is placed on her chest. With unkempt purple hair that covered one eye, she gave off a very wild feel. Garnet, the appointed leader of the Crystal Gems, was leaning stoically on a beam, leaning her head in Steven's direction. Garnet is a very tall, red skinned woman, with a head of hair shaped like a cube. She was almost never seen without her iconic shades, but underneath them were three eyes. Instead of one gem placed somewhere on her body, she has two gems, one placed on each of the palms of her hands. Steven lightly smiled at the sight, but quickly remembered what he was here for.

"Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl!" Steven started, holding his hands in the air. Pearl looked over her shoulder, then turned around, smiling. "Ah! Hello, Steven." She greeted, putting her hands together. Amethyst waved a hand at Steven. "Yo, Ste-man! What's up, dude?" Garnet merely smiled and walked over. "Why are you back so soon? I thought you were going to that 'Funland' place." Pearl asked with a quizzical look on her face. "Well, I was, but then I saw this weird disk thing on the way there! I thought it was safe, since it was just sitting there, but then it got bigger, and it started pulling things in! It could be even bigger, now! We need to go check it out!" Steven explained, waving his arms and pointing towards the area he saw the object mentioned." Pearl's eyes widened slightly. "What? Garnet, it couldn't be..." Garnet was silent. "No. I don't think it's Homeworld. However, we cannot rule out that possibility." Garnet confirmed.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the warp pad activating behind them. "-and I said, 'well, if you weren't such a _clod-_ ' oh. I didn't expect for you four to be here." Peridot, one of the newest recruits to the group, is a small green gem about Steven's height, with a green gem on her forehead. She wears yellow-tinted visors over her eyes, and a large head of hair shaped like a triangle. Lapis, the newest, though not officially, Crystal Gem, was standing next to Peridot with her arms crossed, staring at her. Lapis Lazuli is about as tall as Pearl, with blue skin and hair. Her hair is short, but wild like Amethyst's. She wears a blue dress with a dark blue diamond on the front.

"Hey, Peri! Watcha doin' here?" Amethyst greeted the small gem. "Well, Amethyst, I was just about to show Lazuli here around Beach City!" Peridot explained, smiling. Lapis shrugged. "I had nothing better to do, basically." Garnet lightly smiled. "Well, you're just in time to help us out. Steven said he saw something out on the beach, and we're going to check it out. I'd like for you two to come." Peridot put a hand to her chin. "Well, I guess the tour can wait... Very well. I will accompany you on your search for this 'disk'." She answered. Lapis nodded, replying, "I guess I could help with any water-related stuff." Garnet smiled. "Alright, it's settled. Gems? Let's go check it out." She authorized, motioning with her hand for the rest to follow. Steven led the way out the door.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Pearl stood, amazed and confused at the sight of the strange object Steven found. "It seems that it has no mass, but it's still capable of pulling in mass around it!" To her side, Amethyst gripped a rock in her hand. "I say that we throw something at it!" Pearl quickly glared harshly at Amethyst. "Amethyst, don't you da-" "Whoops." She nonchalantly tossed the rock at the portal. However, nothing seemed to happen, as the small stone was sucked up by the purple disk. "Amethyst! What were you thinking!? Who knows what could've happened!?" Pearl shouted, clearly angered at Amethyst's attitude. "Well, nothing happened, so it's cool, P." Amethyst waved her off, which only succeeded in make Pearl even angrier.

"This looks like a piece of old gem tech that is no longer in use. I believe they were called 'portals'? They were used to get troops on to the battlefield quickly, but they were very irate and hard to control, so they were discontinued from use..." Peridot evaluated, looking at the portal with a calculating stare. "Whatever it is, it's obviously not safe for it to be here." Lapis muttered. "I don't have the necessary tools to control it and send it off somewhere, but I should be able to scavenge some in a few days if I look hard enough." Peridot estimated, garnering a worried look from Steven. "But we don't have that much time! We need something now!" Steven urged, staring at the increasingly large portal. "Maybe I could use some water to try and crush it?" Lapis thought aloud, trying to come up with a solution.

"Mmm, I don't know... it doesn't seem to be very stable from what I've seen." Pearl explained. Steven looked thoughtful, then put on a determined smile. "Well, it's the only thing we've got. Give it a whirl, Lapis!" Steven bowed and pointed a hand towards the portal. "Alright. Whatever you say." Lapis replied. She raised her hand forward, and a giant hand made of water rise from the ocean around. The air seemed to stand still, and then the hand began it's descent towards the portal.

This is where things started to go awry.

As soon as the watery hand touched the portal, it began to be sucked in by the portal's invisible force. This caused Lapis to loose concentration and tumble over, meaning that she, too, was being pulled in the portal to who knows where. "Lapis!" Steven cried, as he began running over to help her. "Steven, no! It's too dangerous!" Pearl yelled, but Steven would not hear her, as he began to try and pull Lapis back towards them. His endeavor would be fruitless, though, as Steven and Lapis fell through the portal, their yells being taken with them.

The rest of the gems stared at the spot Steven once was in shock, unable to believe what just happened.

Amethyst yelled angrily. "We've got to go after them! I don't care how dangerous it is, it's even more dangerous for Steven!" Pearl stared with teary eyes at the portal. "For once, I agree with Amethyst..." She started, looking at the floor, then at Garnet. "We need to go after them." "I will come too!" Peridot exclaimed. "Steven is the one who gave me a chance with redemption, and I intend to help him in anyway I can!" Peridot and Pearl nodded at each other, and stared at the portal. Garnet gripped their shoulders. "All right. We'll go together. Remember, gems, Steven takes top priority." Garnet smiled at them as she explained, and then looked at the portal. She grabbed Amethyst, Pearl, and Peridot in her grip, ready to take them with her into the portal. "Ready, set, JUMP!" Garnet yelled as she and the rest of the team leaped through the portal after Steven.

And finally, all was quiet, with only the sound of the waves and seagulls to accompany the scene.

 **A/N: What do you think, huh? Love it? Hate it? If you have any criticism or comments to make, leave a review. Any constructive criticism is appreciated here! If you want to see when more will chapters will be added, feel free to leave a fav or a follow, or both! Anyway, thank you for reading this first chapter of Pokémon: Universe!**

 **~SquiddlyDiddly**


End file.
